The Twins: Rendi Pov and mini sequel
by fuyuki-tan
Summary: gak banyak cingcong! seperti judul. ups! YAOI and INCEST warning


**Ini adalah original story author… ehehe, dan ini sisi lain alias POVnya Rendi**

**Plus tambahan mini sequel**

**:D**

**Alur di sini lebih cepat dan kurang detil**

**Tapi,**

**Nikmatin yah~**

* * *

><p>Anak kembar. Dulu, aku sangat benci kalau dibanding-bandingkan dengan Rendra. Aku selalu berpikir, "Apa bagusnya anak begitu!?"<p>

Rendra sangat disayang Ayah. Bukan dengan uang atau barang, tapi dengan kasih sayang. Sedang Mama, ia selalu sibuk bekerja. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ayah dan Mama, aku dan Rendra diberi satu-satu, aku diasuh Mama, Rendra diasuh Ayah.

Untuk anak laki-laki, dibanggakan seorang ayah adalah kebanggaaan tersendiri. Begitu juga dia, Rendra! Dan aku merasa kesal karena selalu, selalu, selalu, selalu saja Rendra yang dibanggakan Ayah!

Aku selalu berdoa agar Ayah juga sayang sama aku, karena aku bukan anak perempuan!

Suatu hari, aku dan Rendra mendapat pukulan keras—aku yakin Rendra lebih terpukul—dengan kenyataan kalau Ayah selingkuh dengan wanita lain, pergi meninggalkan kami—Rendra.

Aku, sejak dulu kesayangan Mama, kini memanfaatkan waktu balas dendam yang diberikan Tuhan padaku.

Hari ini, tepat ulang tahun ke-8 kami.

Aku dapat mobil remot kontrol yang selalu muncul di iklan tv dan menarik perhatianku. Hanya aku yang dapat hadiah, tidak Rendra. Walau dia lahir lebih dulu dan harus kupanggil 'kakak'. Padahal hari ini Rendra dapat nilai 95 untuk ulangan matematika. Aku tidak kalah, walau 90, aku tidak lebih bodoh dari dia!

Rendra sering dipukul Mama sejak kepergian Ayah. Selalu. Aku membersihkan lukanya, membantunya membalut lukanya, yang aku sendiri tahu itu percuma karena Mama akan memukulnya di tempat yang sama sehingga lukanya tidak pernah sembuh, tidak hilang bekasnya.

Tapi, semakin sering aku membersihkan lukanya, ntah kenapa aku semakin tertarik dengan kulitnya, tubuhnya. Aku tidak mau hanya sekadar membersihkan lukanya. Aku mau lebih. Aku mau lebih!

* * *

><p>Aku memang terlihat tidak pernah belajar, tapi aku selalu belajar, tapi aku tidak melakukannya di depan Rendra. Aku selalu melakukannya setelah pulang sekolah dengan alasan bermain dulu.<p>

Rendra pasti berpikir aku populer, aku memang sengaja melakukannya. Aku mau dia cemburu, bukan karena dia tidak populer tapi karena dia tidak bisa dekat-dekat lagi denganku.

Status kami sekarang kelas 3 SMP, seharusnya sudah tidak ada ekstrakulikuler, tapi Rendra bilang ke Mama kalau dia masih mengikutinya. Aku demi dia, aku terobsesi dengan tubuhnya, aku perlu sesuatu untuk 'senjata' sehingga aku juga berbohong pada Mama kalau aku masih ikut ekskul basket walau aku tidak sepenuhnya bohong, aku selalu bermain basket dengan teman-temanku.

Hari ini aku tahu Mama sedang keluar kota, hari sedang hujan dan aku ingin sedikit mengerjai Rendra. Karena dia selalu tidur lebih dulu atau tidur larut. Aku pulang dengan badan penuh lumpur. Aku bisa melihat raut kesalnya saat aku masuk ke kamar dengan menenteng sepatu basketku yang juga penuh lumpur, bahkan menetes.

"Di luar hujan, Kak."

Rendra bangkit dari kursi lusuhnya dengan malas, dia pasti mengambil pel-pelan.

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi, nanti masuk angin."

Jelas saja, aku tidak mau masuk angin. Aku mandi secepat kilat. Sebelum Rendra selesai membersihkan lantai karena ulahku aku sudah selesai mandi, tapi karena lelah dan malas naik ke ranjangku, aku tiduran di ranjang Rendra dengan badan masih basah.

"Kenapa gak cepat pake baju?"

"Capek, Kak." Aku jujur, aku betul-betul capek.

"Kamu ngebasahin tempat tidurku."

"Kalau gitu kita tidur bareng aja di atas," itu yang aku katakan, karena itulah keinginanku sejak aku terobsesi dengan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku kebelet pipis saat Rendra baru saja masuk kamar mandi. Aku iseng memutar kenop pintu, ternyata dia lupa mengunci. Karena kebelet, aku tidak meminta izin dan langsung mengeluarkan urinku.

Dari sudut mataku bisa kulihat barangnya.

'Aku mau! Aku mau itu!'

Susah payah kukendalikan diriku.

"Sudah!"

"Lain kali biar aku keluar dulu," ucapnya.

Aku tidak peduli.

"Abisnya kebelet!"

Aku keluar dan kembali tiduran di ranjangnya. Pura-pura tidur, aku juga sedang malas memakai baju walau di luar rintik hujan terus menghantam jendela.

Lagi, dia kembali membaca buku yang tadi dia abaikan.

'Dingin'

Bukan hanya karena hujan di luar tapi juga karena sikapnya yang mengabaikanku. Aku menggulung badanku. Tapi, sepertinya dia masih peduli padaku. Toh, dia memakaikanku selimutnya.

"Kak," ucapku saat dia akan duduk ke kursinya.

"Apa?"

"Dingin," ucapku sambil menahan tangannya.

"Kalau gitu cepat pakai bajumu."

Tapi dia masih belum kembali ke meja. Aku memberinya tatapan yang sepertinya tidak bisa dia mengerti.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tahu loh."

"Apa?"

"Kamu kerja di tempat Pak Tua, kan?"

Dengan alasan menyembunyikan rahasia kerja sampingannya, aku bisa bermain dengan barangnya.

Selama ini, aku selalu pulang terlambat, bukan hanya bermain basket. Tapi juga karena aku tidak tahan dengan tubuhnya. Aku mau, aku selalu mau mencicipi barangnya. Tidak mungkin aku pulang dengan barangku yang menegang. Karena itu aku selalu pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengeluarkan cairan di dalam barangku yang mendesak keluar. Karena hal ini aku tahu titik rangsangku. Juga, aku tahu titik rangsangnya. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kembar memiliki kesamaan sampai seperti ini.

Aku suka rasa cairannya. Aku suka. Aku mau lagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya hari ini. Aku perlu melakukannya dengan perlahan.

Perlahan.

Aku terus melakukannya tiap hari. Bahkan aku memaksanya menahan desahan walau ada Mama di bawah. Itu karena aku tidak tahan setiap aku melihatnya habis mandi, setiap aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin.

Selama dia kerja sampingan aku bisa melakukannya.

Kerja sampingan? Untuk apa dia melakukannya? Uang dari Mama pasti cukup untuknya, walau Mama tidak pernah memberi lebih untuknya.

Saat aku tenggelam dengan pikiranku aku sadar dengan satu kemungkinan: Dia merencanakan untuk kabur dari rumah suatu saat nanti. Mungkin setelah lulus SMA.

Aku harus selalu memperhatikannya. Aku tidak mau sendiri. Aku mau dia. Aku mau selalu ada dia. Aku tidak suka ada yang dekat dengan dia, perempuan mana pun, laki-laki mana pun.

Suatu hari saat dekat dengan waktu ujian, seorang anak cewek yang pintar dan cantik juga kaya melewatiku sambil berbicara dengan teman-temannya kalau dia mau menembak Rendra.

Aku tidak mau.

Aku meminta Rendra pergi ke sekolah tanpa kacamata walau aku tahu dia bisa saja menabrak tiang listrik karena hal itu. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Rendra tidak punya kacamata cadangan—tentu saja, Mama tidak memberikannya uang lebih.

Saat cewek itu mendatangiku, aku tahu rencanaku berjalan mulus.

Tentu saja harus ada 'hadiah' untukku. Dan hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku masuk ke dalamnya. Sensasi yang sangat aku suka.

* * *

><p>Hari ini aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku untuk 'kencan buta'. Sudah lulus. Kami sudah lulus jadi tidak ada yang akan kami kerjakan.<p>

'Hari ini Mama keluar kota lagi…'

Saat aku sadar hal itu, aku buru-buru pulang. Aku harusnya tahu kalau aku harus selalu mengawasinya. Kalau-kalau dia kabur tanpa sepengetahuanku!

Benar.

"Mau pergi Kak?"

Pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba membuat kegiatannya—memasukkan pakaiannya—terhenti. Hanya beberapa detik, tapi kemudian dia kembali mengemasi barangnya. Aku hanya mengawasinya menyelesaikan kegiatan berkemas.

Dia mengambil buku dan duduk di kursinya—seperti biasa—membaca buku.

'Kesal!'

Dia menganggap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku mendekatinya, bisa kulihat dia mulai gugup bahkan mulai berkeringat. Aku mencium kepalanya, memeluknya dari belakang. Saat itu juga aku kaget karena sesuatu menyembul dari balik celananya.

Rendra memang tidak melihatnya, tapi aku tersenyum. Aku senang karena barangnya menyadari kehadiranku. Aku menyentuhnya, memberi tahu aku ada untuk'nya'.

Tapi, Rendra bersikap seperti biasa membuatku kesal. Semakin kesal. Hari ini aku melakukannya dengan marah, kesal, dan sedih. Aku bahkan mengikat tangannya, memainkan barangnya dengan kasar, bahkan dengan alat pemuas seks. Satu hal yang kusyukuri: Rendra tidak pernah membuka lemari di meja belajarku.

"Kamu boleh mengunjungiku dan menginap di tempatku kapan pun kamu mau."

Mendengar kalimatnya membuat sunggingan di bibirku tidak bisa kutahan, langsung kulumat bibirnya yang seksi: penuh saliva.

* * *

><p>Aku mengantarnya pergi ke kosnya. Kos murah dengan fasilitas minim.<p>

'Aku akan menyusulnya tahun depan.'

Itu yang aku pikirkan.

Tidak tahan, saat dia sedang membereskan pakaiannya aku menariknya dan menciumnya. Dia memberontak, berharap aku tidak melakukan lebih. Aku tahu dia khawatir tidak bisa menahan desahannya, tapi aku sungguh tidak kuat menahan 'ini'.

Aku membantingnya ke kasur lapuk dan langsung memainkan barangnya dari luar celananya.

"Rend—akh nghh-!"

Buru-buru dia menutup mulutnya dengan lengannya sendiri. Aku masih asik dengan barangnya yang sudah menegang di balik celana jeansnya. Aku harus membebaskannya.

"Aku, sebenarnya gak mau kamu tinggal di kos begini. Aku gak mau ada yang menyentuhmu. Kak…"

Rendra memberiku tatapan yang tidak kumengerti, karena dia tidak kunjung memberi respon maka aku mengulum barangnya.

"Tahun depan aku juga akan kuliah di sini. Saat itu, kita akan tinggal bersama. Aku tidak akan terima kalau kamu 'dimasuki' orang lain."

Aku tahu barangku sudah sesak di bawah sana, tapi aku masih sangat ingin bermain dengan barangnya. Aku akan merindukan ini, dan ini akan merindukanku.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu Sabtu nanti. Pastikan kamu gak punya jadwal apa pun, Kak."

Tapi rupanya aku tidak cukup sabar. Kali ini aku tidak memberi stimulus dengan lubangnya, aku langsung memasukkannya sekali hentakan membuat Rendra menggigit lengannya kuat-kuat.

Aku tahu dia berusaha mengatur napasnya.

Rasanya sangat nikmat ada di dalamnya. Aku suka sensasi saat dinding-dinding lubangnnya mengapit barangku. Aku abaikan rasa sakit itu.

Aku menggerakkan pinggulku semakin cepat dan membuat gigitan di lengan rendra semakin kuat.

Walau sudah sering kulihat kulitnya yang tidak mulus penuh dengan bekas luka sana-sini, aku masih saja bernafsu—semakin bernafsu—saat melihatnya. Membuat gerakanku semakin cepat. Saat kulihat barang Rendra sudah sangat membesar aku menggenggamnya, menutup lubang keluarnya cairan di ujung barangnya. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia keluar secepat itu.

Aku menggerak-gerakkan tanganku di barangnya. Saat itu juga bisa kulihat gelengan kepalanya, dia ngeri, dia takut tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Tapi aku menikmati ini.

Karena gerakan tanganku di barangnya, maka dinding lubangnya mendapat stimulus sehingga semakin menyempit, sedikit membuatku sulit bergerak. Bahkan dia mengapitkan pahanya. Dengan susah payah—satu tangan—aku membukanya karena hal ini menyiksaku, akhirnya dia mau membuka—semakin—lebar selangkangannya.

Aku bisa menahannya, lebih lama, sedikit lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan cairanku keluar. Aku tidak mau permainan ini berakhir dengan cepat. Tapi,

'Sial!'

Aku tidak tahan, cairanku keluar di dalamnya. Tapi, aku belum selesai. Saat aku kembali menggerakkan pinggulku aku melihat gelengan dan wajah ngeri Rendra. Aku tahu dia berharap aku mengakhirinya. Aku tidak membiarkannya keluar.

Genggaman tangan Rendra di kasurnya menguat, gigitan di lengannya tidak lepas. Tapi aku terus menggerakkan pinggulku dengan bernafsu.

Ahh ahh nghh…

Akhhh!

Saat kulepas jariku dari ujung barangnya, cairan itu keluar dengan bebas. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku menelannya. Menjilat barang Rendra dan mengulumnya.

Lagi. Barangnya menegang, membuat senyum di bibirku kembali mengembang. Aku bisa lihat Rendra berusaha mengatur napasnya agar tidak terdengar oleh kamar sebelah yang hanya dibatasi dengan triplek tipis.

Aku melakukannya dengan cepat. Lagi, tidak lama, cairan itu kembali keluar di dalam mulutku. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Setelah itu Rendra langsung tertidur karena lemas, dia sangat lelah karena ulahku.

Sementara aku, barangku kembali berdiri melihatnya tertidur pulas.

'Sial!'

Akhirnya aku melakukan 'self service' pada barangku. Tapi, kalau aku melakukan sendiri, aku harus memasukkan beberapa jari ke dalam lubangku sendiri.

'Cih! Harusnya aku selalu membawa mainan seks terbaruku!'

Mainan seks terbaru? Tentu saja aku mengoleksi banyak. Sejak kecil. Karena saat itu aku belum bisa 'bermain' dengan Rendra maka aku perlu memuaskan diriku. Dan yang baru saja aku beli adalah model terbaru tanpa suara dengingan saat bergetar.

"Ughkh!"

Aku mengatur napasku saat cairan yang sedari tadi mendesak keluar terbang bebas dan mengotori kamar Rendra. Aku harus membersihkannya, atau dia akan marah padaku dan tidak mengizinkanku datang. Walau aku tahu itu tidak mungkin dia lakukan, aku hanya menghindari saja.

* * *

><p>Aku selalu mendatanginya setiap akhir pekan. Kami akan melakukannya sampai pagi. Karena ini kos cowok, orang-orang pada pulang jam dua pagi. Waktu yang tepat, tapi walau begitu Rendra masih tidak mau memperdengarkan suara seksinya. Karena itu aku mengajaknya pergi ke hotel. Awalnya dia menolak tapi dia mengiyakan juga akhirnya.<p>

Aku membawa banyak mainan seks membuat Rendra tercengang. Pasti aku terlalu terobsesi padanya. Aku bahkan mengikat tangannya dan barangnnya—mencegahnya keluar lebih dulu.

* * *

><p><strong>Yap! Owari~<strong>

**Dou?**

**Kurang hot ya?**

**Ufufufu #nangis entah kenapa belakangan ini author gagal bikin story hot-_-a  
><strong>

**Oh, iya… info:**

**Untuk yang nunggu Sensou no Vampire, author lagi gak dapat wangsit buat ngetik. **

**Review ya? kalau mau sih~ :3**


End file.
